The Grapes of Wrath, Updated Version!
by GinnyPotterHarrysLover
Summary: Luna and Ginny are both in love with Harry. Harry doesn't know who he wants, and, to make matters worse, Ron is falling in love with Luna. NOW BETAED
1. Chapter 1

Alright. This may look familiar to some of you. It's a repost, only I got a BETA who helped me fix it up.

The day he asked her out it was raining outside and very gloomy. Luna had been staring out the windows at the top of the owlery wishing she could fly. She heard the door open and looked up in surprise. It was Harry Potter! Luna had been in love with Harry potter since her first year when she first saw him playing quidditch. He was so smooth and hot on his broomstick, she daydreamed about him all the time.

He waked up to her in his tight leather pants and Gryffindor red silk shit. She felt all week in the knees and had to lean against the wall to keep from swooning with her desire. Then he said all sexy and cool go to hogsmeade with me Luna. and she said yes and then he kissed her and it was the best hiss she had ever had. And then Harry left back to his dorm and she couldn't follow so she went to her room and told everyone that Harry potter loved her and was fating her. They all congratulated her and the girls made her all girly and not crazy like she was before.

Hey Luna" Harry said. Luna woke up from her daydream and was upset to find out that it wasn't real. Harry didn't love her, and he wouldn't let her in his hot bad ass leather pants or silky nice red shirt. In fact, he probably didn't even own leather pants. But what was in his pants... fuck Luna thought, that man had got to be well hung.

I mean really. It locked like a bludger shoved down his pants. It even twitched around like one. She mooned a little when she saw it. Are you alright Harry asked rushing to her side to see if she needed help b4 she feel out the widow. But Luna was a smart girl and she knew a chance when she saw it. No she said and collapsed onto him. Being a good Gryffindor he picked her up in his arms and curried her to the hospital wing. Then Harry went back to his dorm and forgets all about it. But he wasn't aloud to because Ginny saw him with Luna and was mad that he cheated on her with that psychopathic ravenclaw bitch.

Harry was sad that Ginny had dumper him a little but not really because she was annoying him b/c she never shut up and also because he thought it was time he start d8ing around. He was, after all, Harry fucking Potter. He could have his pick of the school, he was HOTT. The hottest boy in Gryffindor, that was for mother fucking sure. So he put on his sexy pants and decided to sneak to hogsmeade to strut his hot ass self around. So he used his too way mirror to contact Sirius (who btw isn't dead, okay guys? Let's just pretend the whole 5th book thing didn't happen... because it was sad and shit and Sirius is a GOD! SO there.) Sirius d said that he could sneak away for a bit to go sex up the town with him. So Harry snuck out to hogsmeade. But little did he know that LUNA had seen the whole thing form the veranda of her ravenclaw dorm and she decided to follow him

Luna snuck out of the ravenclaw dorm and went into hogsmeade to find Harry end seduce him with her female nine whiles. She finds him in the hags head bar and sees him shitting with serious (who isn't dead...OK guys...because it was sad and Sirius is a GOD! SO their) she went up to them and sat down and Sirius buys her a fire whiskey and she gets real drunk and then they were in the ally behind the three broomsticks and Harry took of her robes and Sirius was pushing at her special girly place with his man parts and she was crying no no don't and he did it any way and it hurt really bed and there was blood and she thought she wood die and it could never get worse and then Harry was poking a log against her ass and she cried and hi pushed it in and it was is giant fire hose peanuts she cried more and screened as loud as she could and fainted into the swirling red tinted black abyss of unconsciousness when she woke up she was naked and cold n all covered in blood and she cried and ran out into the street wear she fell into Ron Weasley and told him about her HORRIBLE VIOLENT RAPE. Then his kissed her and took her home and it was all better.


	2. Chapter 2

he Grapes of Wrath: Chapter 2

AUTHORS/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they've really inspired me to write a second chapter to the story. Now I didn't have time to reread this after my beta sent it back to me but she's fabulous and I'm sure she did a great job! So please leave just as many reviews for her as you did for me. Your all beautiful and so were your reviews. CoOkIeS fOr EvErYoNe!!1!!!1

HARIES PENISES POVIEW (remember guys, where Luna spayed it moved...that's cusp it has a brain)

the next day genie cant go to class buzz he thanked she wiz being turn apart by waves of needle sharp pain shooting through her girly parts and nether regions. Ron staid w /her for a wile to comfort is new gf gin. but then he cant sand the PAIN Luna is in an goes to comfort hairy bout it. run gets all up in harries gill an yelled at him for how bad he hurtled gin and

how buzz of his stupid Luna would get pregnant. an Harry tolls him shut ups bitch gunnies a hour an disserved it an run got and and cussed the gripes in the fruit bowel to pelt hairy in the I for a one month.

Harry runner far from the grapes butt they fallowed him top sad the wuitdditch pace and that's where he saw Luna crying big tears the size of grapes. he kicked her and told hurl sheds beta stop bitch, cusp if any1 found out heed raped her heed breath the child out of he r tummy so she ran off and cried and Harry went to see sires but then he felt guiujidyty so he went to see a muggly therapist and talked to him for awhile. meanwhile, gunnies belly got huge be wizards can have kids on only 14 days, not 9 months like normal pal so was really bug already.

pal started ask tying bout who the bbs daddy wiz an Ginny was surd to tell me so runny told every1 it wiz his an pole were happy an gin's parents and runs pairings spayed they cold get marred so they did. Luna whore a shimmering white satin dress bedazzled with thousands of tiny diamonds and a train so long it took 5 pole to held it up. the sermon was lovely on evey1 is happy an in ad middle gin had the baby an it was a boy an it got to be in the pitchers of the wedding in the pepper that hairy saw and got mad.

Harry was so fucking pissed off that he walked right up to his fucking best friend, the mother fucking Ron and told him to leave his mother fucking MILF the god damned fuck alone, divorce her, and give her the fuck back to be his mother fucking slave. Ron seed no so then they had to dwell. hairy took oat his wand and waved it around like he learned to back whine he wads learning to fight old volders, and then he knocked run out. so Luna ran to him and was like "YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH I'LL KNOCK YOUR GOD DAMNED TEETH IN" Only Ginny couldn't be she had to taker care offs the babied and shit.

an Harry laughed at her an jus then a grape (its still a month) logged in hays throe an he choked to death, his dying breaths slowly wheezing out past the fruit because none helped

him. an then Luna tied to woke run up but he didn't an they had to put imp in sty mangos.

5 (FIVE) YRS LATTER  
Baby Ronarry want bb n e more he was 7 yrs old. an he starting his first yr at highway where serious taut. Sirius saw the boy an how much he looked like run and fell in love wit gin

and they him an Luna got marred and lived happily ever after with gin and serious an Ronarrry.

TEH END

p/s Penis, attached to semi-attractive male with glasses looking for a hole, attached to a fucking gorgeous shemale who loves to bottom and is into b&d, s&m, and bdsm, also, pink frilly pillows and throw rugs, please contact me at The(underscore)Penis(underscore)That(underscore)Lives269 (at) Yahoo . com (without the spaces and change to 'at' sign and use actual underscores please.)


End file.
